


Nine

by winterkillz



Series: 1404 Alameda Ave., Brooklyn, NY 11362 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkillz/pseuds/winterkillz
Summary: April 15, 1936.





	Nine

a little _over_ nine years ago,

a ray of sunshine beamed at me

and the green in his blue,

like _magic_,

made me realize

that he's the start

of a _line_

i'd never want to end.


End file.
